Кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе
by NHunter
Summary: история Нии Югито... немножко AU, немножко ООС... рэйтинг - R T


**название**:кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе

**автор**: N.H.

**фэндом**:Naruto

**жанр**:биография...

**бэта**:нет

**заказчик**:[Альма]

**персонажи**:Нии Югито и другие персонажи

**рэйтинг**:R

**дисклэймер**:мир и персонажи манги принадлежат Масаси Кисимото

**предупреждения**:один большой ООС, AU

**от автора**:мои фантазии по поводу судьбы двуххвостой...

***** кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе *****

Из каменного дома, беленого известью, расположенного где-то на окраинах, на улицу вышла женщина, закутанная в несколько слоев платков и поежилась... На улице, несмотря на то, что день был в самом разгаре, было холодно... Впрочем, в деревне скрытой в облаках всегда прохладно - поселение располагалось на высоком плоскогорье в самом сердце страны Молнии... По пояс улица была застлана молочно-белым облаком, и, выругавшись на погоду, женщина, утопая в пелене, поспешила куда-то. Улицы привели женщину к площадке, где играло несколько детишек лет пяти-шести. Нет, ей не сюда, женщина продолжила путь...

В Скрытом Облаке почти нет зеленого цвета - растения не любят такую высоту, и немнгочисленные островки растительности частенько притягивали к себе людей. Все кроме одного. Жители деревни избегали маленький клочок зелени, расположенный над самым обрывом. Несколько кустиков можжевельника, надежно скрывающих это место от глаз людей, и старая развесистая невысокая сосна, нависающая над бездной. Но и сюда ступала нога человека. Вернее маленькой светловолосой девочки, безбоязненно сидящей на дереве и утопающей в поднимающемся облаке. Вокруг нее прямо в воздухе висело два призрака, которые что-то ей рассказывали. Девчушка увлеченно слушала их речи. Вдруг кусты, окружающие это место зашевелились. Девочка напряглась, но тут же расслабилась - гость был ей знаком. Из-за зарослей можжевельника показалась, смазанная пеленой облака, фигура женщины, закутанной в большие, когда-то яркие и красочные, платки. Женщина прошла сквозь одного из призраков, абсолютно не чувствуя его, и встала рядом с девочкой.

- Югито, дочка, опять ты сюда забралась... Иди обедать. - голос был спокойный, даже заботливый, но девчушка прекрасно чувствовала тщательно скрытый холод. Нет, это было лучше, чем открытая неприязнь от других, не знакомых ей людей, и страх перед ней, который передавался детям от их родителей. Среди живых с Югито никто не хотел дружить, да и родственники общались с ней скорее потому, что было надо... Но у девочки были друзья. И много, только вот видеть и слышать их могла только она. Ее друзья - призраки, жители мира мертвых...

- Хорошо... До встречи, друзья.

- Опять со своими воображаемыми друзьями играешь?

- Мам, они настоящие! - Девочка спрыгнула с сосны, и почти по плечи погрузилась в облако. Хоть Югито просто сидела на дереве уже несколько часов, она выглядела запыхавшейся, словно все это время носилась с другими ребятами по площадке. Девчушка посмотрела назад - призраки уже исчезли. Новый оклик заставил ее, наконец, придти в себя, и Югито неохотно поплелась за матерью - здесь, в этом маленьком островке зелени, ей было уютнее, чем дома...

Под холодными взглядами со стороны Отца и старшей сестры девочка быстро впихнула в себя нехитрую стряпню - плошку пресного риса с какими-то вареными овощами - и быстро, сказав, что отправилась гулять, выбежала на улицу.

Опять к обрыву понеслась... - вышедшая из-за перегородки мать проводила Югито взглядом - К своим воображаемым друзьям...

- Эх, и так каждый день! Неужели ей еще не надоело придумывать? Может ей стоит завести реальных друзей?

- Думаешь с ней кто-нибудь будет дружить? - этот вопрос остался без ответа.

...А маленькая девочка, вернувшаяся в свою уединенную обитель, снова увлеченно слушала истории, которые ей рассказывал старик-призрак...

И этот день такой же, как вчерашний, и такой же, как завтрашний... С утра до вечера девочка пропадает в маленьком островке зелени над обрывом, слушая истории и просто общаясь... Дома она почти не бывает... Но это никого не беспокоит... Она - кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе... Люди не нужны ей, она не нужна людям...

*******

На Скрытое Облако опустилась ранняя осень, как ни странно, самое благоприятное время здесь - облака стали тяжелее и опустились ниже, больше не застилая улицы деревни белой пеленой. Конечно, стало еще холоднее, но люди не обращают на это особого внимания... Недавно маленькой Югито исполнилось восемь... Хотя об этом, похоже, среди живых помнила лишь она...

Сегодня, с самого утра, ее преследовало чувство слежки, хотя никого рядом не было видно. Быстро пообедав, девочка побежала обратно в свою обитель, но тревога, исходящая откуда-то из самых глубин ее существа, заставила свернуть с привычного пути и еще сильнее углубиться в трущобы. Несмотря на совсем юный возраст, сил у Югито было очень много, и подгоняемая чувством опасности, она бежала, петляя в кварталах бедноты. Тревога превратилась в четкое ощущение слежки - за ней следовало два довольно сильных шиноби - чуунины или даже дзанины...

- Черт, тупик! - Югито загнала себя в какой-то, заложенный кирпичом, проход в незнакомом ей квартале.

- Фух, догнали эту бестию...

- Хитра, ловка, сильна... Воистину кошка... - двое преследователей не заставили себя ждать. Со стороны улицы в тупичок зашли два шиноби Облака в стандартной форме: темные свитер и штаны, серовато-голубой жилет.

- А-А-А!!! - девочка подняла крик - Уйдите!!! Уйдите!!! На помощь!!!

- Спокойно, Нии Югито - один из шиноби, похоже, что главный в этой паре, сделал шаг вперед и присел перед перепуганной девчушкой - Мы тебе ничего не сделаем. - однако Югито его, видимо, не слушала. Страх пробудил в ней силы, которые сейчас слабеньким голубым свечением чакры окутывали ее.

- Помогите, кто-нибудь!!! - девочка сделала инстинктивное движение рукой, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя "гостей". Только вот при этом произошло что-то странное: на не ожидавших такого шиноби кинулась стайка дохлой живности - пара мышей, несколько насекомых, даже просто кости, выброшенные здесь кем-то, пытались защитить маленькую девчушку.

Теперь была уже очередь шиноби поднимать крик, правда скорее от неожиданности - не каждый же день тебя сами собой бьют куриные кости!.. Кое-как отбившись от атаки, ниндзя отступили на шаг.

- Ну же, мы тебе ничего не сделаем...

- Зачем тогда пришли? - шиноби были одарены пронзительным и холодным, слишком холодным для восьмилетней девочки, взглядом.

- Видишь ли, черед четыре дня начинается учебный год...

- И? - взгляд нисколько не изменился.

- ...И тебя хотели бы видеть среди учеников академии ниндзя...

- Хм-м... Зачем мне это? - абсолютно безразличный голос...

_"Вот это ребенок! Хорошо хоть Раикаге нас подготовил к подобному разговору..."_ - Когда ты станешь шиноби, на тебя буду смотреть с уважением, а не со страхом. - дзанин любовался эффектом своих слов: взгляд девочки стал заинтересованным - А еще, у тебя появятся деньги - ниндзя неплохо заробатывают. - это был последний удар, сломавший стену вокруг сердца Югито.

- Хорошо.

_"Спасибо вам, Раикаге, что указали ее слабости, а то, скорее всего, разговор закончился бы ничем."_ - При академии имеется общежитие, где для тебя найдется отдельная комната. - теперь глаза девчушки просто горели от желания туда попасть - Вот и хорошо. - шиноби протянул маленький листочек с адресом общежития, после чего оба "преследователя" исчезли, так и оставив ошарашенную Югито стоять одну.

*******

Югито, в общем-то, с радостью съехала от родителей, подальше от их холодных взглядов и безразличного отношения. Комнатка ей досталась на самом верху, почти что на чердаке, и естественно, без соседей, но одиночество никогда не пугало девочку... Как и темнота, ведь денег, которые давали таким студентам, как она, на свечи не хватало.

После недавней войны детей в академии было не много, и проблем с рассадкой в классе тоже не возникло - Югито спокойно сидела на приличном отдалении от остальных ребят, чем все, не сильно скрывая это, были довольны.

*******

Выпускные испытания - экзамены на звание ниндзя Скрытого Облака... Сначала большой кросс по пересеченной местности, потом тест на знание теории, затем метание кунаев и сюррюкенов в мишени, и наконец, самое сложное - выстоять в пятиминутном бою против пары чуунинов. Только тот, кто прошел через все это, получал бандану. И если первые три теста были относительно легкими, то на последнем срезались очень и очень многие.

На арену вышел очередной студент академии - Иказучи, первый и лучший друг Югито, или уже, может быть, даже больше - он решил продержаться положенное время просто уворачиваясь от атак. Пожалуй, самое разумное, но и это отнюдь не просто... Увернулся. И еще раз. Пара техник прошла совсем близко, но не задела мальчишку. Наконец один из чуунинов сбил Иказучи с ног, но время уже ушло - прозвучал гонг, и экзаменаторы, посоветовавшись между собой, все-таки засчитали "победу".

Следующей по очереди была Югито. В академии она не была гением, но и не числилась в отстающих. Пришло время проверить, чего она стоит... Чуунины бросились в атаку на новую соперницу, но девочка увернулась. Следующий удар уже попал в цель, отбросив ее на землю, но Югито успела откатиться из-под следующей атаки. Последовавший град ударов едва не настиг ее. Девочка приложила руки к земле, по которой пробежали волны. Атака, способная положить конец поединку, встретила на своем путь толстую кость. Еще несколько острых как пики костей выросли из под земли и остановились в сантиметрах от шей чуунинов... Победа.

*******

Выпускной экзамен из двадцати человек прошли всего восемь - неполных три звена. Так случилось, что Иказучи и Югито оказались в одной команде, и вместе с еще одним из новоиспеченных генинов попали под командование ворчливого и вечно недовольного усатого дзанина по имени Кимо. Последовали миссии. Сначала совсем легкие... Потом посложнее... А в один день Раикаге лично вызвал звено Югито на брифинг...

- Ваша задача - диверсия на сторожевой пост на границе страны Земли. - четвертый Раикаге был уже довольно стар, едва ли уступая по возрасту знаменитому Конохскому "Профессору"... При правлении этого неисправимого стратега и интригана деревня переживала и свои сильнейшие подъемы, и свои сильнейшие падения... - А именно уничтожение дозорного отряда Скрытого Камня. Выступайте немедленно!

- Есть, Раикаге-сама! - Кимо-сенсей и подчиненное ему звено покинули пределы кабинета. Какое-то время Раикаге сохранял тишину. Наконец, удостоверившись, что сказанное не достигнет даже не по-человечески острого слуха Югито, поднял руку, подзывая помощника.

- Что-то желаете, Раикаге-сама? - помощник склонился в поклоне.

- Обеспечь утечку информации об этой миссии в Скрытый Камень.

- Вы уверены, Раикаге-сама? - помощник выглядел удивленным и озадаченным последним приказом.

- Уверен ли я? Конечно. Это обеспечит битву, независимо от исхода которой мы выиграем.

- В чем, Раикаге-сама?

- Либо будут потрепаны силы Скрытого Камня, либо будет пресечен потенциальный бунт. Приступай.

- Есть, Раикаге-сама! - помощник исчез из вида где-то в потайной двери.

*******

Звено продвигалось по реденькому сосновому лесу, что окружал предгорья на границе страны Земли. Дождь кунаев застал всех врасплох, и через секунду Иказучи лежал на земле, зажимая пропоротый ножом правый бок. Сенсей и второй напарник Югито были убиты на месте. Не успела куноичи понять, что происходит, как ее развернул и поднял за руки габаритный шиноби с протектором Скрытого Камня. Еще семеро противников стояли за его спиной.

- И это - диверсионный отряд? Я ожидал большего... - шиноби, держащий отчаянно сопротивляющуюся Югито, презрительно осмотрел то, что осталось от отряда Скрытого Облака - Этого неудачника мы оставим здесь, умирать... А вот девочка ничего... С ней можно еще немного поиграть! - шиноби похотливо засмеялся.

- Не... Смейте... Ее... Трогать!.. - Иказучи, зажимая кровоточащую рану, с трудом поднялся на ноги, держа в свободной руке кунай.

- Эй, слабак, а ты смелый! Пожалуй я облегчу твои страдания... Ты умрешь сейчас! - шиноби Камня, не обращая внимания на вырывающуюся девчонку, достал свой кунай с прикрепленной взрыв-печатью.

Мир вдруг изменился: Югито почувствовала свободу, но ни ее напарников, ни ее противников, ни лесочка вокруг не было. Она стояла внутри огромного коридора, облицованного бежевато-серым камнем, местами потемневшим или отвалившимся, с высоченными готическими арками. На земле был тоненький слой мутновато-зеленой воды...

_**- Ну, котеночек, никак на охоту собралась?**_ - Югито подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Голос, не очень похожий на человеческий, доносился из-за спины. Позади оказался тупик, огражденный воротами из толстых металлических прутьев, закрытых причудливой печатью. За решеткой стояла скрюченная дряхлая старушка. Только вот глаза у старушки были звериные: желтые с вертикальным зрачком-щелочкой.

- Э... А вы кто?

- _**Кто я?**_ - на глазах изумленной и напуганной Югито старушка превратилась в огромную, ростом с шестиэтажный дом, черно-фиолетовую кошку с двумя хвостами

- Вы... Вы Нэкомата? - девочка была уже не на шутку напугана, но старалась не показывать этого.

- _**Ниби. Ниби-но-нэкомата, двуххвостый демон... Ну, так что, котенок, собралась поохотиться?**_

- О чем вы?

- _**О чем я?**_ - огромная кошка удивленно посмотрела на Югито - _**Ты хочешь убить тех людей...**_ - щелочки зрачков еще сузились - _**И не ври мне. Ты хочешь их убить! Чтож, котенок...**_ - Ниби снова приняла обличие старушки - _**Я тебе помогу...**_

Перед летящим кунаем выросла огромная кость, принявшая на себя всю мощь взрывной печати - Иказучи лишь повалило на землю. Вокруг Югито же разгорался пожар из фиолетовой чакры. Шиноби камня, словно обжегши руку об эту чакру, выпустил девочку. В следующее мгновение отряд Скрытого Камня окружила целая армия взявшихся из ниоткуда зомби.

- Ты... Демон!.. - шиноби Камня со страхом смотрел на Югито, только что призвавшую всех этих мертвецов.

- Может быть... Но я... Никому... Не позволю... Причинить вред тем... Кто мне дорог!!! - еще один удар руками в землю, и огромная голова какого-то древнего монстра, появившаяся посреди группы врагов, нанизала на свои метровые зубы три четверти шиноби Камня.

Оставив верных ей зомби разбираться с остатками отряда Скрытого Камня, Югито оттащила раненного Иказучи подальше от поля боя. Его рана, сама по себе, оказалась не слишком опасной, но вот ранивший мальчишку кунай был отравлен... _"Нельзя терять время!.."_ - Югито подхватила тело Иказучи и направилась в сторону Скрытого Облака. Сейчас, подпитываемая силами Ниби, она чувствовала витающую над шиноби Камня смерть, ей небыло нужды возвращаться, чтобы узнать итог боя...

Три дня беспрестанного бега через лес, горы, в надежде спасти жизнь любимому... Да, Югито только сейчас по-настоящему поняла, насколько дорог ей Иказучи... Но время неумолимо, и яд действовал, медленно убивая его... Последний день его не покидали жар и бред. Все содержимое скромной походной аптечки, которое могло хоть чем-то помочь, было уже использовано... Вся надежда на медиков Скрытого Облака...

Югито просто пролетела мимо ворот деревни в направлении госпиталя. _"Только бы успеть... Только бы успеть..."_ Девочка просто влетела в больницу. К ней сразу же подошла пара медиков с носилками, но стоило им взглянуть на "больного", как у них опустились руки...

- Простите, но ему уже ничем не поможешь... нам очень жаль... - удар стресса, похоже, снова вызвал силы двуххвостой: Югито почувствовала смерть... Она совсем рядом... Кружит над Иказучи. Ее Иказучи...

- ... - несколько секунд руки девочки била дрожь - Спи спокойно... - Югито поцеловала его в уже бледные, но все еще горячие губы. В первый раз. И в последний...

Кое-как собрав остатки спокойствия, Югито, со слезами на глазах, оправилась к Раикаге с отчетом. Сейчас ее разум с трудом справлялся нахлынувшим чувствам...

- Хм-м... Значит миссию вы все-таки выполнили и уничтожили отряд противника? - Раикаге минут десять вникал в немного бессвязный рассказ куноичи, перемежаемый всхлипами. Девочка кивнула. - И остальные из твоего звена погибли? - еще один кивок со стороны Югито - Ладно... Возьми-ка пока недельку отдыха, а потом присоединишься к третьему звену - у них как раз не хватает одного человека. Можешь идти. - не в силах выдавить из себя и слова, девочка кивнула и покинула кабинет.

Она шла словно в тумане, не понимая куда и зачем. Ноги сами собой принесли Югито к маленькому островку зелени над обрывом, где она раньше проводила свои дни. Здесь чувства вырвались на волю, и Югито начала биться в стенаниях. Время... Время... Девочка на него совершенно не обращала внимания... Только когда на улице стало совсем темно и холодно, юная куноичи слегка успокоилась. Нет, она не может больше так жить. Нет!

- Говорят, кошки всегда приземляются на лапы... Сейчас мы это проверим.

Ниби бушевала внутри, пытаясь остановить Югито, но девочка не слушала демона. Сейчас, когда тучи отступили, была хорошо видна пропасть метров двести глубиной, над которой она стояла. Еще один шаг вперед, и они снова будут вместе: она и Иказучи. Вот он, этот шаг, и... Кто-то крепко схватил ее за руку. От слабенького разряда электричества сознание девочки померкло...

- Ну, пришла в себя? - Югито лежала в госпитале Скрытого Облака. Рядом с ней, в окружении пары охранников, сидел Раикаге собственной персоной.

- Кажется, да... - девочка удивленно уставилась на владыку деревни: он вообще редко покидал пределы своего особняка, а тут он лично пришел к ней. зачем?

- Я знаю, что позавчера вечером ты хотела прыгнуть со скалы. Да, терять близких людей очень и очень тяжело, но не надо же считать это концом света...

- Я не хочу жить одна дальше. - Югито присела на кровати.

- Понимаю... Но пока мы помним человека, он жив в наших сердцах. Пока хранишь память, ты не одна: он всегда будет с тобой. Подумай об этом. - Раикаге, кажется, любовался результатом своих слов, вылившихся в лучики решительности в глазах девочки - Вижу, ты приняла правильное решение. Что ж, через пять дней жду тебя в составе третьего звена, а пока - отдыхай. - Раикаге посидел еще с минуту, после чего удалился, оставив Югито размышлять над своим будущим.

Новое звено встретило ее очень даже хорошо, да и оба ниндзя здесь были ее друзьями, но все равно... Что-то тут было уже не так. Здесь не было его... Но надо было смириться с этим. Просто смириться... Усиленные тренировки и миссии - хороший способ на время заглушить душевную боль и отстраниться от личных проблем, но рано или поздно им приходит конец и все невзгоды обрушиваются с новой силой. И волны безысходной грусти накатывали на девочку, стоило ей оказаться не при деле. А дел в последнее время было немного, и даже плотный график тренировок не спасал Югито. Она довольно много времени проводила одна, погруженная в свое горе.

Остальные, конечно, не могли этого не заметить... Но чем помочь Югито они не знали.

*******

Еще со времен второй тайной войны Скрытое Облако, как и некоторые другие поселения шиноби, считало себя независимым от других, и участия в таких мероприятиях, как экзамен на чуунина, проводимый в Скрытом Листе, не участвовала. Продвижение по рангам зависело исключительно от воли Раикаге. Не прошло и полугода, как генины третьего звена в полном составе были повышены в ранге "за боевые заслуги" - это звено было одним из самых успешных за последние годы.

Миссии, на которые теперь ходила Югито, стали сложнее и опаснее, и, увы, ребята все чаще получали на них различные травмы и ранения. Обычно, правда, это были не серьезные ранения типа порезов... Но не всегда...

Таёри-сенсей, наставница третьего звена, вместе с Югито на руках внесла в госпиталь тяжело раненного Аваре. Нет, жизнь юноши сейчас еще не висела на волоске, но все равно... Ранение было очень серьезным...

Война есть война, пусть она и идет сейчас редкими стычками между странами. На войне люди гибнут, на войне люди получают раны... С этим нужно смириться, ведь против этого бесполезно бороться, пока есть сами войны... Пока есть войны, будут раненные, которым жизненно необходима медицинская помощь...

Уже несколько дней Югито приходила к своему напарнику. Медики сказали, что ему повезло... Еще несколько часов, и он бы умер. _"Нет, нет! Нет! Я больше не хочу ТАК терять тех, кто мне дорог! Я должна уметь защитить их... Хм-м... Если бы я могла тогда могла лечить, Иказучи был бы сейчас жив..."_ - на глаза девушки сами собой навернулись слезы - _"Нет! Нельзя, чтобы рок ТАК отбирал дорогих мне людей!"_

- М-да, многому научиться у вас не получится...

- Неважно. Что-то лучше, чем ничего! Научите меня всему, что я смогу освоить.

- Ладно. Но учтите, это будет не легко.

*******

Прошло шесть лет. За эти годи заядлого вояку-стратега и интригана, старика четвертого Раикаге сменил пятый. Дзанин лет тридцати, очень сильный и умелый воин, но не без недостатков... Новый повелитель Скрытого Облака оказался просто жутким параноиком, постоянно опасающимся за свою власть и ждущим удара в спину. Пятый Раикаге постоянно отсылал из деревни всех сильных шиноби на разные миссии, зачастую не соответствующие их уровню... И Югито, вполне справедливо, ведь ей силенок не занимать, тоже постоянно скиталась на разных заданиях сомнительной полезности... Это лишало ее многих из и без того нечастых тренировок в медицинских техниках... Здесь мешали не только миссии, но и обычные тренировки, ведь медицина - не ее основной профиль... Однако, кое-каких, вполне даже серьезных успехов за это время ей удалось достичь - уже пару раз именно ее медицинские навыки, в купе с ее же природной выносливостью и большими запасами чакр, позволяли успешно выполнить опасные задания. Нет, полностью исцелить тяжелоранненых она еще не могла, но помочь, дать сил дотянуть до госпиталя - это все равно давало очень и очень многое...

***

Время... Оно неудержимо бежит вперед... Югито уже скоро двадцать четыре, и, уже в который раз, день рождения придется праздновать на задании, "подаренном" пятом Раикаге... На сей раз ей и было поручено закончить работу другой, разбитой противником, группы по уничтожению какого-то старого водоочистительного сооружения на самом юге страны Молнии.

До цели она добралась без проблем... Только вот чувство опасности неприятно зудило, говоря о двух потенциальных, но чрезвычайно сильных, противниках... Стоило ей войти в это старое каменное здание, как эти самые "потенциальные" противники объявились и начали атаковать. Девушка, недолго думая, оставила против сражаться против своих врагов армию призванных зомби. Мертвецы должны были, по ее расчетам задержать эту парочку на время, достаточное, чтобы активировать установленные врыв-печати... Но еще на подступах к коллектору Югито поняла, что та странная парочка разобралась с отвлекающими зомби, и теперь гонятся за ней...

В коллектор ей пришлось буквально выпрыгнуть, уворачиваясь от брошенной в нее косы с тремя лезвиями. Парой секунд позже в проходе появились два человека в черных плащах с красными облаками - акатсуки_. "Они действительно очень сильны, если так быстро расправились с моими зомби... Похоже мне самой их не одолеть... Придется звать на помощь..."_ - Югито потянулась к взрыв-печатям на трубах-входах в коллектор и активировала их, лишая эту странную парочку пути к отступлению...

Снова эти высоченные готические арки из местами облупившегося или потемневшего серовато-бежевого камня и мутновато-зеленая вода на полу... Силовой вход в подсознание... Такое ей удавалось всего лишь во второй раз.

- _**Чего тебе, котенок?**_ - Ниби, двуххвостая кошка-демон, похоже, не слишком была рада видеть ее.

- Ниби-сан, мне нужна помощь в бою против акатсук.

- _**Акатсук? Кто это такие?..**_ - похоже кошка еще не знакома с охотниками на бидзуу...

- Акатсуки - это преступная организация, которая охотится за такими, как вы.

- _**Хм...**_ - Ниби встала во весь свой исполинский рост в клетке и посмотрела прямо в глаза девушке - _**Пожалуй, я помогу тебе, котенок. Пусть твоя кровь коснется печати на клетке.**_ - Нэкомата, приняв на пару секунд облик старушки, указала на бумажный лист с витиеватыми знаками, сцепляющий массивные железные решетки - _**Пока ты будешь держать так руку, я смогу давать тебе максимум сил, котенок.**_

Пораздумав, Югито достала из сумки кунай и провела им по ладони, на которой сразу же выступила алая кровь. Как только девушка коснулась печати, мир подсознания задрожал и начал меняться: серо-бежевый камень на стенах стал фиолетовым, словно светящимся изнутри призрачным светом, вода на полу тоже стала с фиолетовым отливом и начала быстро подниматься... Но не смотря ни на что, девушка крепко прижимала ладонь к печати...

Ее сознание поплыло в черном густом тумане. Югито не знала, что происходит вокруг... До нее лишь изредка доходили смазанные этим черным туманом ощущения ударов... Потом пропало и это, но туман не пропадал... Вдруг, даже сквозь этот, лишающий всех четких чувств туман, пробилась вспышка жгучей боли... Затем еще одна... И еще... Будто кто-то, причиняя ей невероятную боль, пронизывал ее тело. Затем и это пропало...

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени - в этом чертовом тумане оно совершенно не ощущается - но внешний мир, в виде ощущения крепких веревок, связывающих руки и ноги, ноющей боли во всем теле и разрозненных звуков, начал возвращаться к Югито...

- Сначала разберемся с двуххвостой, а потом возьмемся за Иносаде. - незнакомый мужской голос шел откуда-то издалека...

_"Я, после того, как узнала, что внутри меня Нэкомата, прочитала все, что смогла найти по феномену дзинчуурики в библиотеке Скрытого Облака... Я знаю, что при извлечении бидзуу, его носитель обязательно умирает... Я так, за все эти годы и не узнала, каково оно там, за гранью этого мира, но одно я знаю точно: Иказучи, ты ждешь меня... Скоро... Скоро мы снова будем вместе... Навсегда..."_


End file.
